


Exception

by W_archive_func



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_archive_func/pseuds/W_archive_func
Summary: Available in Chinese only.
Relationships: Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Exception

“嘿！这儿来了个臭烘烘的小妞！”  
“鱼肉”旅店靠窗的桌边围坐着三五个游手好闲的老光棍，他们平日无事可做，最大的乐趣就是聚在这家旅店边喝酒边讲黄色笑话，顺便对路过的农妇品头论足。而刚刚进门、正在柜台和老板交谈的年轻女孩毫不意外地成为了他们的关注对象。其中一个老光棍轻佻地吹起口哨，高声向同伴宣布他的新发现。显然，在这群人的字典里没有礼貌二字可言。  
旅店的其他客人闻言，也从腥味刺鼻的鱼汤汤碗里抬起头，目光不加掩饰地打量着陌生的女孩——灰色长发，背着两把剑，皮甲上沾着大片发黑的血污和不明粘液，身上的腐臭味隔着几米都能闻到——一看就不是什么良家妇女。

与此同时，老光棍们则毫无忌惮地大声开着低俗玩笑。  
“这小妞屁股够翘，腰够细，就是闻起来像他妈臭水沟里的老鼠尸体。”  
“她背着两把剑！她做什么行当？我喜欢危险的女人。”  
“要我说，她操起来该像操母狮子！”  
“别他妈打嘴炮了，你还操过母狮子？”  
“你们猜她喜欢什么类型的男人？”  
“她保准喜欢野性的，坏坏的，我这样的。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“……”

恶心的老东西！希里皱起眉头，努力克制住想上去把这群人暴揍一顿的冲动——她刚解决完一群食尸鬼，把自己搞得又脏又臭不说，还只拿到少得可怜得十个克朗作为赏金。她现在迫切需要洗个热水澡，没有时间浪费在垃圾身上。此外，虽然在她不想在这个民风粗鲁的小岛上惹是生非，但如果他们胆敢到她面前来撒野，她保证会把他们的手脚全都折断。  
"上楼左转到底最后一间。”旅店老板不耐烦地把钥匙甩到柜面上，“热水已经在烧了。可别把怪物的血和黏液弄到房间里，猎魔人女士。”  
“哦。”希里翻了个白眼，抄过钥匙径直上楼去了。

回到房间，希里把皮甲脱下，从行李袋取出一只深棕色玻璃瓶，将其中的特制药剂倒在一块抹布上，开始细细擦拭脏污的皮甲、以及她心爱的“吉薇艾尔”剑。做完这一切，店里的伙计正好把热水和木桶送上来——当然，态度相当恶劣。  
清理干净装备、洗完热水澡的希里感觉心情舒坦了不少。看窗外天色尚早，她决定出去逛逛，最好能找到一家理发店打理一下自己“年久失修”的头发。  
在村里逛了一圈、顺带从公告栏上找到了两笔生意，希里在太阳下山前又回到了“鱼肉”酒馆。她在出门前就发现，酒馆隔壁的狭窄屋子里似乎就开着一家理发店。而现在，店内的小伙子正在扫地，看上去像是马上就要打烊了。

“可以帮我理个发吗？”  
身后突如其来的陌生声音把扫地的小伙吓了一大跳，他回过头，不明白希里是怎么不声不响地进到店里来的。  
“女……女士你好。我叫维德，很乐意为您理发……如果您不介意的话。”与希里对视几秒后，小伙子年轻的面庞迅速涨红。他于是局促地移开目光，用手势示意希里到边上的椅子坐下。  
……这个小伙子的风格和她目前为止在这座岛上遇见的所有人都不一样，希里在心里想。

“请问女士，你从哪儿来？这座岛不是什么经济发达的地区，也不是旅游目的地，我们平时基本见不到外地人……”理发师一边小心翼翼地为希里修剪头发一边问道。  
”……我是个居无定所的猎魔人，想去哪儿就去哪儿。来这儿的理由很简单：因为这个世界上存在这么一个地方，而我又还没来过。”希里注视着镜子里的灰发女猎魔人，意识到自己脸上的疤痕又淡了一些，而面部线条则愈显坚毅。她作为猎魔人四处游历的日子已有一年，黑暗的过去给她造成的伤痕正在渐渐痊愈，崭新的旅程也在她身上沉淀成为别样的气质。  
”天啊，猎魔人！您这一路一定很辛苦吧？我是说……这很危险……像您这样年轻漂亮的女士……”理发师惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。希里意外地发现他的虹膜是蓝色的。  
“放心。怪物不是我的对手，人类更不是。”希里微微抬起下巴，神色间透着藏不住的一丝骄傲。  
“您太厉害了！我真不敢相信！神保佑您，美丽的女士。”理发师露出虔诚的表情。  
……  
事实证明，这位年轻理发师的手艺还不错。修剪完成后，希里对着镜子左右查看，显得很是满意。  
”5克朗？”希里问道，后悔自己没在一开始就问好价钱，万一被这看似老实的小伙子讹了怎么办？  
“不、不需要钱……能给您理发是我的荣幸……”年轻理发师望着希里，脸再次涨的通红，“女士，我能不能知道您的名字？能不能请您喝杯酒？我从未见过像您这般迷人的女士，我……”  
希里不自觉又被他明亮的蓝眼睛吸引了注意力。  
这双眼睛让她想起一个人……准确地说，一个精灵。  
一个永远不会对她说出类似这种话的精灵。  
她叹了一口气。  
“我叫希里。你叫维德？”  
“是、是的。我的女士。”  
“我就住在隔壁的‘鱼肉’旅馆，你要来吗？”

***

酒足饭饱后，希里带年轻理发师上楼时，楼下的一群老光棍简直像炸开了锅。  
“不会吧，带剑的母狮子喜欢的居然是这种货色？”  
“真他妈便宜了维德这小兔崽子，我敢打赌他还是处男！”  
“这瘦猴不行，该换我来，保准让这骚货满意！”  
……  
希里牵着理发师的手，心底莫名生出一股类似报复的快感。不就是炮友吗，谁还不能有呢？至于对象么，她爱选择谁就选择谁，只要她想，就没有什么能阻拦。

然而她错了。  
事情接下来的发展超出了所有人的预料。  
在旅馆的房间里，希里刚脱掉上衣，坐在他对面的理发师的呼吸就变得急促起来。  
希里边脱边好笑地看着他，却发现他的呼吸紊乱到了吓人的地步——即便是处男，有这样的反应也太过于夸张了。  
“你没事吧？”  
希里刚问出口，就眼睁睁地看着理发师手捂着心脏的位置，整个人像被抽去灵魂一般向后倒去……

一切发生得太快了。  
在“鱼肉”旅店二楼走廊尽头的房间，年仅20岁的年轻理发师维德在与外地来的女猎魔人共度良宵之际突然心脏病发，最终经抢救无效，遗憾地离开了这个世界。  
“对不起……我不知道……我不该……”面对维德的母亲，希里感到无地自容，不知该说什么才能传达自己的悲伤和歉意。  
“这不是你的错，陌生的小姐……维德和他父亲一样……这一天总会来的……总会来的……我只是没有想到会这么快……”维德的母亲抚摸着理发师冰凉的面庞，不愿再多说下去。

***

希里感觉糟透了。  
理发师的死虽不能说是她的错，但她的确是直接诱因。作为补偿，她把身上所有的钱都给了理发师的母亲，希望这个温和的中年女人有一天能走出痛失独子的阴影。  
因为这场悲剧，她在一夜之间成了这座小岛上人人喊打的过街老鼠。旅店老板将她扫地出门，围观的人群更是把嫌恶写在了脸上。  
“真晦气，赶紧带着你的破烂行李走人，别等我给你扔出去。这生意我不做了！”  
“我就说维德不行，但没想到这么不行……”  
“给维德留点嘴德吧！我看是这臭女人是瘟神才对！”  
“看她那样子，显然就不是什么正经女人……”  
……

”这不是你的错，吉薇艾尔。”  
正当希里牵好马准备离开之时，她听到身后传来了某个低沉的、熟悉的声音。  
这声音来自一个没理由会出现在这里的人。  
她转过头去，便看到精灵贤者从暗处走出，似是已经在那里等待了很久。  
“阿瓦拉克……？”希里盯着来人面具下那双平静无波、而又神秘莫测的蓝眼睛，怀疑自己出现了幻觉。  
“我们走吧。”贤者走近她，手搭上她的肩。  
“去哪？还有你为什么会在这里？”  
“直觉告诉我这里发生了一些事。”他顿了顿，声线放柔了一分。“这不重要，重要的是你现在需要休息。”  
“……”  
真的是他，不是幻觉。希里暗想。白霜一役结束后，他们不再同行，但依旧保持着定期授课的师生关系——“学无止境，不可半途而废。”精灵贤者如是说。  
然而今天不是他们约好的日子，他究竟为什么来？……就因为所谓的“直觉”？  
但无论如何，不得不承认的是，他的出现让她感到安心，甚至欣喜。  
默契使他们无需多言。希里无声地点了点头，随他走入了马厩外浓重的夜色。

***

他们传送到了贤者在史凯利格群岛的实验室。  
“所以你知道发生了什么？”希里坐在桌边，沮丧地垂着头。此时贤者正在一旁为她调制某种具有安神助眠效果的饮料。  
“我听说了。你和一个理发师……”贤者一边搅拌着杯中的液体，一边不紧不慢地回答道。  
“我身上有某种诅咒吗？是不是有些东西我注定无法拥有？”希里自顾自说着，“每次我要和男人上床，都会有一些……一些东西，在阻拦我，每次我都没有成功过，甚至……最后他们都死了……无一例外……”  
“你的猜想并不是不可能成立。”贤者停下搅拌，“毕竟我们都知道你的特别，吉薇艾尔。你自诞生以来就注定与众不同，你拥有凡人无法想象更无法解读的力量，说是天选之女也不为过。正因如此，永远都会有无数的人觊觎着你，你的地位、你的能力、你的身体。你是人人垂涎的宝藏——而宝藏周围往往有巨龙看守。”  
“所以所有靠近我的人都会被诅咒，是我带来了灾难，我就是不幸本身。”希里的声音越来越低，并逐渐变得断断续续，“维德是无辜的……他本可以活下去……就因为我一时兴起……”  
“……”贤者微不可察地叹了口气，把调好的饮料轻轻放在希里面前，“你该去休息了，吉薇艾尔。喝了这杯饮料，它会让你睡个好觉。我会一直在外面，你需要的时候随时叫我。”  
“我需要的时候？你知道我需要什么吗？”希里突然抬起头盯着他。他看见一颗泪珠从她翠绿的眼里流出、掠过她绷紧的嘴角、最后落进他为她调配的饮料里。  
“……你需要休息。”贤者闭上眼，严肃地重复道。  
“别在这种时候说这些没用的废话！”她几乎在朝他吼叫，“我需要的是像正常人一样去爱与被爱，不用担心自己身边的人什么时候会莫名其妙地死去！而你能帮我什么呢！你不是贤者吗？你不是研究上古血脉研究了几个世纪吗？”  
“冷静，希里。冷静。你现在太冲动了。”他喃喃道。  
“你就只会说教！为什么世界上会有像你这样没有感情的精灵？”希里感到心底有什么东西正爆炸开来，每一块碎片都似有鲜明的滋味。甜的是悄然蔓生的眷恋、酸的是说不清道不明的暧昧、涩的是不安、怀疑和胆怯……压抑已久的情绪涌上喉头，却终化作了泪水和刻薄的指控。如果自己于他而言是负担，他为什么还要在恰到好处的时机出现？为什么还要给予不必要的安慰？尽管她极力隐藏自己那不切实际的感情，但聪慧如他难道就真的察觉不到分毫吗？还是说，他其实对于撩拨她这个愚蠢的人类乐在其中呢？

“你这是侮辱。”良久，他一字一句地回答道。“而这并不能帮助我们解决问题。”  
“我当然有感情有欲望，我只是同时也有能力克制它们。”他俯下身，修长的手指轻抚上她的脸颊。  
她的皮肤因他的触碰而微微颤栗。  
希里隐约预感到他要做什么，却又为自己的期待感到不齿——他会吻上来吗？  
他吻了上来。  
一个轻盈的亲吻过后，他离开了她的嘴唇，近距离地直视着她：“我也可以不去克制，如果这样会让你感觉好一点的话。”  
“你是在牺牲自己来满足我吗？亲爱的贤者大人？”她也回看向他，“看清楚，我是希里雅·菲欧娜·艾伦·雷安伦，我是人类。如果就因为刚才的举动，你就被诅咒而死呢？这值得吗？”  
他的视线从她光芒犀利的绿眼睛上移开，落到她的伤疤、她皮肤的绒毛上，似乎是在确认什么。旋即，他以更深的亲吻作为回应。  
希里也不甘示弱地迎合着他的吻。与刚才不同，这次的吻缱绻绵长得让她心里发慌。

“不行。你会死的。”  
当贤者的吻从她的嘴唇蔓延到她泛红的面颊、移向她圆润的耳廓和分明的下颌线、又流连在她的颈侧时，希里突然恢复了理智，果断将他推开。  
“我的诅咒……你忘了吗？你会死的。”她重复道。  
“凡事总有例外。”他的声音十分冷静，使这个回答听起来像经过深思熟虑的结果，而不是为情欲所驱的说辞，“作为艾恩·艾尔族的贤者，我认为我可以接受这个……挑战。”  
“我劝你还是不……”  
“你害怕失去我吗？吉薇艾尔。”  
他复又贴近她的耳畔，语带引诱。  
“当然……！”  
“如果我真的死了，你就把它当作是对我的惩罚吧。惩罚我竟然……”他没有再说下去，而是叼住了她的耳垂，“我不会死。相信我，希里。”  
他继续着方才被打断的动作。他的双手隔着衣物摩挲着她的后背，单是这样的触碰就让希里像浑身通了电般酥麻不已，每一寸被他的热量覆盖的肌肤都在渴求更多。  
理智使她考虑风险，而侵入四肢百骸的欲望却让她难以拒绝。  
最终她放弃了和理智作斗争。  
她决定赌一把。

***

在下定决心的同时，希里就迅速除去了自己身上那些碍事的布料，并开始对贤者的衣服下手。后者也很是配合，片刻后二人便已不着寸缕。  
贤者轻松地将希里抱起放在桌面上，她便顺势搂住他的脖颈，将半个身体的重量交由他来支撑。他的手掌和手指没有阻碍地在她略显粗粝的皮肤上游走，轻柔地拂过她身体上或深或浅的疤痕，恰到好处地加热着她背脊、腰侧、小腹和腿根的敏感带。  
“呼……嗯……”难以言喻的舒适感让希里发出第一声低吟，她仰头与他对视，翠绿的眼眸因情欲而变得迷离。  
接收到鼓励的讯号，精灵贤者俯下身去，用温度更高的唇舌来抚慰她愈发滚烫的肌肤。当他吻上她挺立的乳尖时，她在颤栗中喊出了他的名字。  
“阿瓦拉克……”  
“希里。”  
他回应道，炙热的双唇绵延向下，在她需要的部位吻得更深……  
……  
作为活了几百年的精灵贤者，阿瓦拉克在这方面的经验之丰富无须多言。但对象是人类……不，是吉薇艾尔，这还是第一次——该来的总会来的。真正出乎他意料的是，时隔多年，自己对性事竟还能燃起这般热情。  
在熟悉如何取悦他的吉薇艾尔、也似是在研习异族的生理构造，他用眼、用手、用唇、用舌，极具耐心地探索着她的身体。而希里也不错过机会，好奇地描摹着他的颧骨、他的尖耳、他的符文刺青……他身上与她不同的所有部分。  
虽说这不是她第一次与精灵亲密接触，但这次显然与上次不同——没有屈辱、没有胁迫、没有压力，仅有纯粹的爱欲。她无数次在拥吻的间隙凝视他湛蓝的双眸，并如愿以偿地在他的眼底找到了情动的证据。  
说来也是讽刺，当初千方百计把她往别人床上送的老狐狸，如今还是身体力行了。活了五百年的精灵贤者也有失算的时候吗？  
……  
他们的缠绵从椅子上开始，中途转移到了桌上，随后是地毯上，最后到了床上。  
贤者的技巧过于娴熟，希里简直无法招架。  
关键的一步本该带来撕裂般的疼痛，他却也有办法消解。  
极致的快感到来时，她呻吟着咬住他的肩膀，在他的刺青上留下了人类独有的牙印。

数不清是第几个回合的最后，她气喘吁吁地伏在他的胸口，梦呓般地确认道：“阿瓦拉克……克里凡，你还活着对不对？”  
“是的。”他简洁地回答道，为她拂去脸上被汗水黏住的发丝。  
“嗯……”她满意地在他胸前蹭了蹭，放心地睡着了。

***

希里在贤者的实验室滞留了七天，以确认他没有莫名其妙暴毙。  
“看来诅咒对你不奏效。”希里迟疑地说，“或者说之前发生的都是巧合……但愿是巧合。”  
“回提尔·纳·丽亚之后，我会查阅更多资料。”贤者一本正经，“毕竟我们不能通过实验来证明你的假说。”  
“当然不行！我不想再害死更多人了！”希里大喊。  
“这也就意味着，只有我能解决你的需求。只有我。”贤者一脸严肃，希里却仿佛看到他的狐狸尾巴正高高翘起，在空中摆荡。  
“好好好，只有你。”希里忍不住调侃，“那么我该怎么找到你呢，在我……嗯……需要的时候？我是不是只能趁我们每个月上课的那天……”  
“我给你上课是为了持续培养你的魔法能力，绝不是出于别的目的。”贤者义正言辞道。  
”但你可以使用波动石。”他紧接着摊开手，向希里展示一个鹅卵石大小的物件，“全名叫魔力波动发射石。用魔力催动它，我就能感应到特殊的魔法波动，从而知道你的位置。”  
“……”希里接过他手心里的物件观察了片刻，不禁惊叹于这位精灵贤者的动手能力，“疤痕淡化药、盔甲清洁剂、现在还有波动石，你可真是百宝贤者。”  
贤者微微欠身，表示接受这个褒奖。  
“那么……我该走了。猎魔人没有休息太久的道理。”希里拨弄着胸前的狼头徽章。她已经装备齐整，也没有忘记穿上高领紧身衣来遮盖与精灵鏖战留下的痕迹。  
贤者点点头：“我在这个世界还有一些事情需要调查。完成之后，我会回一趟提尔·纳·丽亚。”  
“下次再见吧。”希里蹦起来，在贤者瘦削的脸颊印上一个吻。  
“再见。”贤者露出微笑，目送着重振旗鼓、意气风发的女猎魔人化作一道光，奔向她的旅途。

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉更像是《女猎魔人的旅行插曲》……


End file.
